


Massachusetts

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None that I'm aware of!<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; mean no harm; make no money<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd, due to length<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny learns something new about Steve<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Massachusetts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> This is a reward ficlet for [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaige68**](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/) for her recent contributions and masterful leadership of and to [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**! LOVE YOU, BABE!!! ♥

"What are you humming?"

"You don't recognize a classic when you hear it, Danno?"

"Classic what, I ask myself, or perhaps it's just that you can't hold a tune."

Steve snorted. "I can hold a tune very well, thank you. I was in the choir at high school for three years running."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "So how is it I don't recognize the tune?"

" 'Massachusetts'. Bee Gees."

Danny screwed up his face. "That would explain it."

"What?"

"Seriously, I thought after Dr. Hook, your taste couldn't get any worse."

Steve gave him a withering look. "You'd compare the Bee Gees and Dr. Hook, and place the most prolific and influential songwriters of our lifetime – after Lennon/McCartney – _behind_ a band whose singer wears an eye-patch as its most notable achievement?"

Danny blinked and then pursed his lips. "Well, when you put it like that…"

"I do put it like that. In fact, when it comes down to it, the Bee Gees have overtaken the Beatles in many areas, and even though their 'disco era' songs may have influenced your opinion negatively, even those songs have production values that are second to none. Take 'How Deep is Your Love' for example, which is not strictly speaking even a disco song. Perfection!" Steve kissed his fingers in appreciation.

Danny smiled tightly and nodded. "I have to admit, the fact that Rachel and I danced to 'Massachusetts' at our wedding may just have colored my thinking a little, although I did not realize you were such a connoisseur of all things Gibb."

Steve winced slightly at Danny's admission."It does make your reaction to that particular song understandable, but if you can get past that sad fact, you'd have to admit they've covered a lot of different styles in fifty years, Danno, and many of them are classics that continue to stand the test of time. I couldn't even name just _one_ favorite."

"Fifty years?"

"Fifty years. They started their recording career before the Beatles, so it was close enough to fifty before Maurice and Robin both passed away."

Danny hid a smile behind his hand. "And there was me thinking you were only interested in firearms and combat planning."

Steve grinned back at him. "You learn something new every day, Danny, even about me."

"That I do, Steven; that I do. Continue with the humming." He swept a hand away from his body in invitation.

Maybe 'Massachusetts' wasn't such a bad song after all.

~//~


End file.
